Conventional flexible packaging does not generally include compartments within the internal cavity of the package. Those packages that do, merely provide for a positioned wall down a section of the internal cavity of the main packaging such that a division is merely created within said internal cavity. Distinct and selectively usable compartments within the cavity are not provided for in these conventional package designs.
For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,201,031, 4,993,844, 5,335,478, and 5,409,116 disclose packages having a divider panel disposed between the two main panels to create a partition. However, since the partition panel spans the full longitudinal distance and is equal in width to the two main panels, the two compartments are accordingly of equal size. Consequently, such partitioned package configurations are not ideal for selective applications and uses where one of the segregated compartments is not required to be identically volumetrically sized with respect to the other. Further, such designs are not ideally compatible with flexible packaging designs employing side or bottom gusset panels. Since the edges of the partition panel are bonded intermediate the edges of the main panel portions, allowing the full length gusseted panels would be rendered unusable as expansion and contraction at the gusset would be restricted by the intermediately bonded partition panel.
Other conventional techniques include creating multi-compartment packages by heat sealing or otherwise bonding two parallel panels proximate the middle portion of the panels such that a divider strip is established. Such designs are demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,507, U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0067865, and E.P. Patent Publication 594,449A1. The formation and design of these conventional packages merely creates two adjacent packaging portions of substantially equal size. Again, gusseted features are unacceptably limited.
As a result, there is a need for a flexible package that substantially solves the above-referenced problems with conventional package designs, configurations, and manufacturing methods.